This invention pertains to electric-current distribution systems, and more particularly to a method for upgrading insulators used with the power lines of such systems.
Current distribution systems built around 1925 were commonly designed for a voltage of 7200 volts. Many of these systems are presently being upgraded to handle 13,800 volts or 24,900 volts. To accomplish such upgrading, it is necessary to remove the wire ties which attach a current conductor to an insulator mounted on the crossarm of a pole, secure the power line in a safe, out-of-the-way place, remove the insulator mounting stud, remove the existing insulator from the mounting stud, install a replacement insulator having higher insulating specifications, and relocate and retie the power line on the replacement insulator. In addition to this time-consuming and expensive process of replacement, the old insulator and the removed tie wire are not retained and reused in the upgraded system, and the mounting studs must also be replaced when there will be insufficient clearance between the replacement insulator and the crossarm.